The Madness Within The Soul
by Sora-Akatsuna02
Summary: A story i came up with in my first hour of school. It just came to me, so please review and be as blunt as possible. ill be working on it for a while or until i get bored. Have fun. PS, i wright very short chapters. Ill do my best to upload alot.
1. Kuriamas' InsanityChapter 1

Kuriama sat on the middle needle in the middle skull of the DWMA, listening to the commotion on the first day; Black Star ranting, Tsubaki trying to calm him down, and everyone else meeting there new partners. Kuriama was glad he was his own weapon and his own meister. He sighed to himself as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and looked at it. The words "Love No More" were printed on the side and he sighed again. He put the cigarette back in his pocket of his black cargo pants and looked up at the sky. His thin black jacket fluttered in the wind and his dark blue shirt pressed against his body.

"Come on Tsubaki. We need to go show how big of stars we are." Black Star said loudly. Tsubaki looked at me and smiled "Are you goanna come with us Kuriama?" she asked with a warm smile. He shook his head, facing her with his dark purple blindfold on that fit perfectly around his eyes. "Oh… ok… well if you need us, just follow the gloating." She said running off to find Black Star. Kuriama sighed and put his hand over his blindfold. "The only reason I wear this… is to avoid people. But that's been of no luck. And how can I read through it… is a mystery even to me." He whispered to himself smiling.

"I see the hand of insanity still has a grip on you." A voice said coming from behind Kuriama. "Professor Stein… Yes… you're right. And I'm glad I have this madness. If I didn't, I'd be a weakling. I'd be like Black Star." Kuriama said laughing quietly. "Ok. Then answer me this. What do you plan to do with this madness? And how can you handle it with the black blood?" Stein asked, sounding very serious. "My madness and blood are easy to control. If I need one in a battle, my body takes notice and that reaction is set forth. For example, If I were to come at you right now, and you were to block, I already have a move in mind to take you out. My madness works like an all seeing chess piece. It lets me know all the possible moves you will make, and all the moves I can make to counter. With process of elimination, just a few are left. If the move I make doesn't work, then the black blood will take effect and I won't be caught off guard." Kuriama explained smiling. He stood up and turned towards Stein "But I wouldn't do that. Cause I know that even if I face off against you, I will fail."

Stein smiled and bid his farewells, walking away. He stopped and turned back around "Oh, I almost forgot. Lord Death wants to see you." Stein said, then turned and walked away again. Those six words were dreaded by Kuriama. But he followed suit set by Stein and walked calmly to the Death room. He knocked 3 times and the door opened. He walked in and the door shut behind him. He sighed and walked along the long narrow path that would take him to Death. And, as usual, Lord Death was standing in front of his mirror, looking out on the world.

"Kuriama. How long has it been since we last talked?" Lord Death asked as he turned around, facing Kuriama. "Too long to count the days." He said quietly, standing just in front of the platform that Death was on, along with his mirror. Death stared at Kuriama who did the same back. "I have a task for you." He said, looking back to his mirror. Kuriama stayed quiet and content, smiling at the thought of another mission. "It seems there are witches in the city. And some of these witches are causing havoc. I want you Kuriama, to go hunt these witches." Death said, putting detail into Kuriamas' mind.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have a Death Scythe go after these witches? I am still a student for the DWMA." Kuriama said facing the floor, as if lost in thought. "That is why I am having a few people come along with you." Death said. About a minute after that, 7 people came walking down the path: Maka, Soul, Stein, Sprit, Kid, Liz and Patty. "They will assist you." Death said looking back at them. They all smiled and nodded at Kuriama, who nodded back. "Thank you, Lord Death." He said smiling. He turned around nodded, leading the pack out the door and out into the city. Kuriama looked back through his blindfold and "saw" that the weapons were already in their weapon form and the meisters at the ready. Kuriama smiled and held his hands, palm out, to his sides. His weapons manifested themselves in his hands and he grasped them, the chain connecting them clinking together behind him. It was similar to Tsubakis' main form, the Kusarigama. Except Kuriamas were purple and glowing, with a black chain, and the ends were like claws with 2 ends.

"I don't know how the hell were goanna do this, but were goanna do it." He said laughing quietly. They nodded behind him and ran off to find them. The city was like a maze and the easiest way to get around was to fly. But since no one could fly (except for kid on his flying skateboard, Beelzebub) Kuriama ran along the rooftops, looking in every alleyway and corridor, and jumping from roof to roof silently. His jacket flowed behind him, but was still held back by the clanking black chain. He stopped on top of one roof and stood still for a moment. '_Wait… if there are witches in the city… and we haven't sensed them already…' _"It's a trap." Kuriama said silently. And as he said that, an explosion went off in the left side of the city, followed by gunshots. Kid. Then a flash came from the right side of the city. Stein. "I should have known." Kuriama said looking down. Just then, a witch flew up behind him and let her soul protect down. Kuriama had to respond fast. He threw his right claw at the witch, who dodged. Kuriama smiled and pulled it back, and it caught the witch in the back, making her scream in pain. She cursed him and went for him with a bomb of some sort. But Kuriama had his madness working for him, and jumped high in the air, and threw both of his claws, letting the infinite chain gently touch his hands as it ran through. The witch was caught off guard, and both claws were impaled deep inside her. Kuriama grabbed the chain and yanked hard; pulling his claws back into his hands, with a Kishin egg soul on the end.

"A Kishin egg? But… wasn't that a witch?" he asked himself. "_Don't be fooled Kuriama. Witches have turned these others into Kishin eggs and have been using them. Take these souls and get stronger. Become a death scythe." _Lord Death said in his mind. Kuriama nodded and lifted his blindfold slowly, showing a blinding white light as the egg disappearing into his eyes. He quickly put his blindfold back on and sighed smiling. "That's number 37." He whispered to himself. More gunshots rang out, as well as Makas' 'battle cries'. Kuriama stood on the roof looking over the city and smiled. "This is goanna be one hell o a night."


	2. A Witches Visit Chapter 2

Kuriama stood on the roof of Maka and Souls' house, staring out into the city. "It's a shame isn't it?" A voice said from behind Kuriama. "These weaklings trying to save their city, when they know there's no chance of them winning this fight." The voice said. Kuriama didn't look back, because he knew the voice. Medusa Gorgon. "What are you doing here Medusa?" Kuriama asked, then looked back at them, then noticed that there was someone/something else standing next to her. "Well well, if it isn't the Immortal Werewolf, Free. How long has it been?" Kuriama asked smiling. Free leaned over to Medusa and asked quietly "How can he see out of that blindfold?"

"He can see souls. And that's all he can see. Isn't that right?" Medusa said smiling. "Only because of your and Arachnes' failed experiment. If it wasn't for you two, id still be a human. So I have to thank you for that. And that alone." Kuriama said turning back around. "I should kill you now… we both know I'm capable. And I can rip Free to pieces. As a matter of fact, what's stopping me from killing? It would be so easy. Like ripping the soul from a body, or the eyes from the skull. So what's stopping me?"

Medusa laughed at that realization. "Nothings stopping you, but you choose not to because that would be like killing your mother. Which you already did." Not a mere second after she said that, Kuriamas claw was at her neck, and he was ready to cut her head off. "You do not speak, of my mother. Your filth doesn't have the right." He said pressing the claw closer to her throat. He took the blade of the claw off her throat and walked back over to the edge of the building. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." He said quietly. Medusa smiled and walked off, Free tagging along behind her. Kuriama sighed and gripped his claws.

Stein stood behind Kuriama, and sighed "I know why you let her go. It's because she is technically your mother. Because you're afraid that if you kill her, your soul will be damned. Well let me tell you, it won't. Your soul will be fine at the time of her death." Stein said. Kuriama turned around and almost threw his claw at anger, but dropped it. The only thing he had in his hand was the black chain in the middle of the two claws. "Shut up Stein… I'm tired of your obsessive analysis… She is not my mother. She is my creator...My damnation. She and Arachne are my enemies. And I'm glad ones dead. How Medusa's still alive, I have to wonder. But I swear by my damned soul, I will kill her with my own two claws." He said looking down.

Stein smiled and started to walk away, but stopped. "Stein… do you think ill ever be one soul again?" Kuriama asked quietly. Stein thought a bit, turned the screw in his head, and finally replied. "No. your soul is your own, but still fragmented. It won't be just one soul, ever again. But if the madness in your soul somehow resides, there might be a chance to return you to a human state. That is… if you don't become a death scythe." Stein said calmly, and walked away. Kuriama sighed and looked back out. "What am I to do…if I can't become a death scythe, then I can't become the best there is. And if I am a death scythe…my humanity goes away." He said quietly sighing. "I guess humanities just too over rated. Being the god of deaths personal body-guard would be the best I could do. But for that, I need 62 more souls and a witches soul… and I already have the witch picked out. Medusa shall be my last soul into power. And I'm ready for that chance." Kuriama said smiling, the claws like a swing in his hand as he held the chain.

Kid jumped up on the building, and stood beside Kuriama. "We can't find anymore Kishin souls, nor witches. I think there hiding." Kid said looking out over the city. Kuriama nodded "Just as I was thinking. Come on. We can call it a day." He said turning around and sliding down the building. Kid just jumped down and walked off, Liz and Patty fallowing close behind him. As Kuriama turned the corner, Maka almost killed him, as she swung her scythe, slashing him in the back. "Ya know, if it weren't for the black blood, id be dead right now." He said smiling. Soul changed back into human form and laughed and Maka blushed "Sorry. I guess its just instinct." She said smiling.

"Yea well whatever it is, were calling it a day. So you guys can go home and do whatever now." Kuriama said smiling "And if Blair asks about me, tell her I'm in my normal place." He said walking off. Soul and Maka shrugged at each other and went home. Kuriama sighed and his claws disappeared into a purple bracelet around his wrist. He walked back to the DWMA and stared at the buildings architecture. He smiled and walked back down the stairs in front of the building, and went to the building closest to the DWMA, but at the bottom at the stairs. His apartment was small, but it made a home. A home he barely used, but used nonetheless. He opened the door and closed and locked it behind him. He sighed and turned the light on, showing red furniture and purple walls. The place was extremely clean for not being used, but Kuriama knew it would be. He sat on the couch and took his jacket off and his shoes, and set them neatly on the floor next to the couch. He sat there, staring at the ceiling and sighed "What a day." He whispered smiling.


	3. A Kitties Pleasure WARNING:sexual Cont

(Ill try to make this one longer. Sorry about the last one. It was short, ill admit, and again ill make it at least 1000 words.)

* * *

That night, Kuriama passed out on the couch, as he usually did, and the house was silent. That is, until his door was unlocked. When it opened, Blair stepped in and smiled at the sleeping Kuriama. "Always either sleeping or analyzing." She whispered to herself and changed into her cat form, and lay next to Kuriama.

Morning came and Kuriama awoke to a bright light in his living room. He'd left the shutters open. Of course he did. He sighed and started to move, but stopped when he saw a tiny witch hat attached to a small kitten. He smiled at Blair and lay back down and relaxed. "I guess I have time to waste and wait till she wakes up." He whispered to himself smiling and 'stared' at the ceiling. About half an hour passed and Blair stood up, stretched and looked back at him. "Well good morning my kitten. How was your sleep?" Kuriama asked sitting up. Blair changed to her human form and smiled, sitting next to him. "It was good. And yours?" She asked smiling. "Good enough." He said sighing and looked out the window. Blair sighed and laid on Kuriama "Do you have to go to school today?" She asked quietly. Kuriama smiled and shook his head. "One day won't matter. And if they really need me, they can come get me." He said quietly, kissing her head and smiling. Blair smiled back at him.

Even though she was 23 years old, and Kuriama was 19, they had technically been together for one and a half years. They both saw nothing wrong with it. Kuriama loved her, and she loved him. Why is beyond them, but they didn't question fate and such. She had fallen in love with him one night when she had been walking down a road and was jumped by a bunch of hoodlums. Kuriama showed up out of the darkness and protected her and taken her home. That's how they fell in love and has been like that ever since Soul turned her down every time she asked, but Kuriama had embraced her. Kuriama smiled and picked her up like she was his bride, as he often did, and took her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed smiling.

* * *

[(WARNING: This is about to get Steamy. So if you're sensitive to "sex scenes", then scroll down to the next box that looks exactly like this!)]

* * *

Kuriama slowly slid her pants off, teasing her as she liked. He smiled and kissed her, unbuttoning her purple top she used for a bra and threw it aside. He traced her breasts with his nail, a soft moan slipping out from Blair. "Kuriama… could… could the blindfold come off? Just this once?" she asked quietly as he took his shirt off. "Nope. Sorry babe, but I can't. But I can do this." He said smiling as he tied the end ribbons to the side of the blindfold. He smiled and continued to trace down her body and stopped once he got to her stomach. She was already blushing and wide eyed. Kuriama smiled and kissed her, then kissed his way down her body to her stomach, and slowly slid her panties down. He licked his way up one leg to her inner thigh, passed over her clit, and over to the other thigh. She moaned and arched her back. Kuriama smiled and continued to lick her sensitive part, making her moan louder. He slid his tongue inside her and smiled as she enjoyed the pleasure. He continued for about a minute until the first of her orgasms tore through her. She lay there breathing heavily, and Kuriama sat smiling.

"Enjoy it did we?" he asked smiling and tracing her stomach. She nodded and looked at him with hooded eyes. "When did you ever get so good at that?" she asked quietly. "Practice. But only on you." He said laughing quietly. He lay next to her smiling and she turned over onto his chest.

* * *

All right, you made it to the safe point. Technically. But I warn you, I put a lot of detail into that scene. So if you skip, you're missing your moment.

* * *

Blair lay on Kuriamas chest purring, and he was staring at the ceiling smiling. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, as if having a conversation in their heads. She laid back down and nearly fell asleep when there was a light knock on the front door. "I better go get that." He said smiling. Blair nodded and sat up, letting him get up. He put his dark red baggy pants on and went to the front door, and opened it. Maka and Soul stood there, and sighed a sigh of relief. "Hey. What's up guys?" He asked puzzled.

"We were worried about you! We thought something got you." Maka said looking at him like he was stubborn. "Ok, A: nothing can get ahold of Kuriama. Not no one, not no how. And 2: I was asleep. For the most part." He said smiling. "Well ill tell you one thing, you have nice muscles for someone who doesn't work out." Soul said poking his head around Maka. Kuriama looked down and forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest and stomach were lightly toned by muscle, but ghostly white. "And you should get out more." Soul said smiling. "I do get out. But I don't like to get tan. I prefer my ghostly figure." Kuriama said smiling. "Now if you don't mind, Id like to get back to bed." He said smiling. They nodded and left and Kuriama closed the door behind them. He walked back to the bedroom to find Blair waiting for another round. He smiled and closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

This is the last authors note for this chapter. But I will (For the sake of my readers) Skip this scene. If you want more scenes, you can e-mail me opinions, suggestions, or even pictures or whatever at: and I will read all my mail, rest assured.


	4. A New Player

Kuriama smiled as he awoke to a sexy witch laying on him. He didn't move because he was afraid of waking her up, so he stared at the ceiling, wondering if he'd made the right choice by not killing Medusa the day before. He shook the thought off and sighed "its just one witch… if push comes to shove, ill hunt her regardless. "He whispered to himself and sighed. Blair stirred in her sleep, making her purr and tighten her grip on Kuriama. He smiled and laid his hand on her head. She smiled in her sleep and loosened her grip on him as she relaxed. She rolled over and off him. Kuriama moved slowly to the edge of the bed and stood up, making sure not to wake Blair. He slid his pants on and walked out to the living room. He sat on the couch and looked out the window. The glass was speckled with rain as it rained lightly. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, then felt his blindfold and sighed again. "Kuriama…? Is that you?" Blair asked as she walked out of the bedroom naked Kuriama smiled at her "Of course it's me." He said quietly. He smiled at her and she yawned "shouldn't you get to school?" she asked sleepily. "School's over with dearie. Its 3:29. School got out a half hour ago." He said laughing quietly. She glared at him which made him laugh even more. "Well I'm taking a shower." She said, pouting. He smiled at her, watching her as she walked away. "I love that woman." Kuriama said quietly smiling.

Sonya stood in front of the DWMA, looking around for people. She was small, but not too small. And with long light blond hair and white baggy pants, and a light shirt to match, she looked like an angel. She pushed her glasses up and walked down the stairs. When she reached the last step, she sighed, and looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped, but the clouds were still grey. She felt a spec of rain hit her nose. "I knew it… its goanna rain again." She whispered and ran to a near by building, going inside and taking cover from the rain. "Why do I always wear white…" she asked herself quietly. A door opened to her right, and a woman with purple hair, purple shirt, and pants walked out, walking out the building, not caring about the rain. Sonya looked at the still open door and looked inside. A well furnished apartment with red furniture and lavender walls stared back at her.

"Ya know. Curiosity killed the cat." A voice said behind Sonya. She looked behind her and stared into the blindfold of a young boy, about the age of 18, the same age as her. She bushed and looked away. "How can you see me with that thing on." Sonya asked still looking down. "That my dear angel, is a question I can not answer." Kuriama said, walking past her into the apartment. He motioned her inside and sat on the couch. She complied and walked inside sheepishly, closing the door behind her. "I'm not an angel…" she whispered. "Then why the white outfit?" Kuriama asked laughing quietly. "I wear white… so people will stay away from me… so I wont have any friends…" she said quietly, sitting against the door. "Odd. That's the same reason I wear this blindfold. Well… was for the most part until I realized I cant take it off." He said facing the ceiling. "where are my manners, My name is Kuriama. Make yourself at home." He said smiling.

"Sonya… Sonya Sinclair… it's nice to meet you." She whispered looking around. "So, what brings you to Death City?" Kuriama asked, getting up and going to the kitchen area. "I was told to come here… by my friend… hes a death scythe." She said quietly, sitting on the couch. Kuriama turned the tea kettle on and smiled "which one?" he asked. "you don't know him… he hails from Europe…Tsar Pushka is his name… his partner is Feodor." She whispered. "hmm. I met Tsar once. But it wasn't very fun." He said quietly. "sorry for the bombardment of questions, but, why do you talk quietly?" he asked smiling. She took a moment to answer. "Because if I talk like normal, my accent comes out…" She said looking down and blushing. Sora smiled as the kettle started to whistle. He took it off the burner and poured two cups of tea. "Hey, i think cute girls with cute accents are cute." He said placing a cup in front of her on the table, and leaned against the wall next to the couch. Sonya blushed more and looked at him "I can move over if ya want." she said quietly. He shook his head and sipped his tea smiling.

She looked down and then out the window. It had stopped raining for the moment. "um... i better go... i need to find an appartment before it rains again..." she whispered getting up. "No need. I have a spare room here. The upstairs appartment is already paid in full and is not being used." He said looking at her. "wait... You own this whole appartment building?" she asked, her Russian accient slipping out a little. She brought a hand to her mouth and blushed, her faec tamato red. Kuriama smiled wider and laughed a little. "Cute. And yes. I have a small fourtune that my parents left me before they...passed." He said smiling oddly. She smiled and thanked him, walking out the door, up the stairs, and threw a door that was unlocked.

It was fully furnished, light walls, beige furniture, and a quite cozy appartment at that. She smiled and picked up the key from the table next to the door and looked around. "Its not much... But itll do." she said smiling. "Glad you like it." Kuriama said behind her, making her jump. She blushed again and smiled "Thank you Kuri. Thank you so much." Sonya said in her regular, Russian acciented voice. Kuriama smiled and kissed her cheek, which made her blush even more. "If you need me, my rooms downstairs. School is at 7 a.m. See you there." he said smiling and walking out, closing the door behind her. She yawned and locked the door, then made her way to the bedroom to lay down and take a nap. She smiled at the niceness of Kuriama, and drifted to sleep.


	5. New Girl in School

Chapter 5

Sonya woke up and looked out the window. _What time is it...?_ she thought to herself. She looked at her clock and jumped out of bed. 6:45. She only had 15 minutes to get ready and get to school. She rushed around and got ready, until a knock came from her door. She opened it and continued to get ready. With only panties, a bra, and an open button down shirt, she looked at up at the mistake she made. She looked back at the door and saw Kuriama leaning on the frame smiling.

"Well good morning princess." He said laughing quietly. She glared at him, but continued to get ready. She slid on her light blue pants and buttoned her shirt while Kuriama just stood there and watched.

"Ok. Im ready." she said smiling. Kuriama smiled back and led her down the stairs, and to the DWMA. Sonya sighed as she looked at the huge building.

"Don't worry. We have the same class. Ill lead you. We should find your partner first." he said looking around.

"Don't have one. Im self reliant." she said, walking through the doors, Kuriama fallowing close behind. He slid in front of her and led her to their classroom, which was about to start. They took their seats and listened to the teacher, Mifune, talk about fighting tactics. Kuriama was starring at the ceiling, seeming like he was sleeping, but she couldn't tell with that odd blindfold. She listened contently, as if making a note of everything he said. The bell rung and most of the class ran out. Kuriama stood up and stretched.

"So bored." he said sighing. A group of 4 people walked over to him and began to speak to him. Sonya, still sitting, got her notebook and stood up. She was about to leave, until Kuriama pulled her over and smiled. "Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, this is Sonya Sinclair. Shes new and living in the apartment above mine." He said smiling. She blushed and glared at him. She looked at the group and smiled.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Shes shy." said Kuriama smiling. He let her go and continued to talk to the group, and Sonya just stood there as they talked. She read over her notes and waited for them to disband. When they did, Kuriama and Sonya walked back to their apartments and smiled at each other.

"Thank you." she said to Kuriama, speaking in her accent as she usually did around him.

"Any time." He said smiling. She yawned and He smiled "Why dont you stay in my room tonight. I know its cold upstairs." She smiled at the thought and he smiled back. She nodded and fallowed him inside. He led her to his bed and she laid down. He took his shirt off and laid next to her. She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her, but she snuggled against him and they both fell asleep quickly.

((I know this was a small chapter, but I had a bit of writers block. 6 is better and longer though.))


	6. A New Partner

Chapter 6

Sonya woke up laying in a warm bed, that was not her own. She immediately shot up and looked around. This was Kuriamas room. His apartment. "How...? Oh wait... Now I remember." she whispered to herself. She got up and found herself without a shirt. Her face turned bright red and she looked around for something she could wear. She looked around and luckily found a thin cotton jacket on the floor. She put it on and peeked out of the bedroom, to see Kuriama sitting at a desk in front of the window. He had no shirt on, but he did have pants on, and the ominous dark purple blindfold.

He turned around and smiled as he "saw" her. "well good morning ghostie. Really, you should get out more. If I didn't know better, id say you were secluded and stayed inside all the time." He said turning around, showing a small sewing kit on the desk along with her shirt. "Your shirt had a tear in it. I decided to fix it up." he said smiling. "although, you do look awfully cute in my jacket."

"Just gimme my shirt." she said glaring at him. He tossed her the shirt and smiled. He was right, there was a rip but not anymore. He had done an exquisite job in sewing her shirt. She looked at him, glaring "When did you learn to sew?" She asked, taking the jacket off and sliding her shirt on.

"Well when you live alone, you either learn to sew or deal with rips and tears." he said smiling. "Tea?" he asked as he got up, going to the kitchen. She sat at the table and he poured two cups. He set one in front of her and drank from the other. "So, how was your nap?"He asked smiling.

"Well...good I suppose. Except it seems I slept in a strangers bed." She said blushing and sipping her tea.

"Stranger? Nah, id like to think of us as... Neighbors with benefits. Or, I think thats what they call it." He said smiling. She just stared at him.

"How can you see?" She asked, setting her cup on the table. "are there cameras everywhere and that blindfold acts as a computer for you to see everything through?" He laughed and set his cup down in the sink.

"Its not that complex. Or, maybe a bit more complex. I don't know but I haven't answered that question in years." he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "You see... im not a regular...Human." he said looking at her as she sat next to him. "I am what people call a "Demon Weapon". Its a-"  
"Altered human who's had Black Blood transfused with their own to become a self reliant and have different abilities, but all share one, the absence of a human weapon, because they themselves are the weapon and meisters." She said cutting him off.

"Well... That was easy. And your next question is what abilities are mine. The abilities are similar to Crona's. I have black blood that will harden, but I cant manifest Bloody Needle or Slicer, mine are more defensive then offensive. My blood can change into any weapon of my choosing, but since I prefer my Black Claws, I rarely use that one ability. The other ability is my insanity resonance. It fuses insanity with my blood so I can see thousands of moves and counters. But the answer to your sight question is: I collect souls through my eyes, and whenever they're covered, I see very well." She nodded and stared at the floor, trying to comprehend everything he had told her. "But what of you?" she looked at him confused. "Who is your weapon or meister?"

"I don't have one... I'm alone, I told you that. I am a complex weapon looking for a meister." she whispered.

"Complex how?" he asked smiling. She shrugged and sighed.

"All my past partners were never able to use my weapon form for very long for some odd reason. I think its my Resonance. I was never sure."

"Let me try." he said smiling at her. His request baffled her, but it was worth a shot. They both stood up, and Sonya took to her weapon form. Kuriama was surprised to see that when she did, she formed right to his right hand.

"I shoulda warned you. My weapon form are Silver Claws. Sorry." she said quietly. Kuriama studied her carefully. He looked at her through the reflection of the claws.

"This is awesome. Looks like I have a new weapon." he said smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back before she reverted back to her human form. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered. He held her close and looked outside. He was surprised that It wasn't raining anymore.

"I have a feeling today's gonna be a good day." he whispered.


End file.
